tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Energineer
Energineer is a cyborg PRL Engineer TF2 Freak who wields lightning-element powers. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His theme is Hard Technology Rock. Appearance Energineer is a PRL Engineer who wears an Intermediate Engineering RIG from Dead Space. His right hand is replaced with a custom orange Gunslinger which morphs into a Short Circuit during combat. He lacks the Engineer's yellow cord. Origin A few years ago Energineer was a part of a fairly regular PRL team of mercenaries. For reasons unknown the team decided to confront Dr. Schadenfreude and his enforcer, Cryo, but failed miserably. With all other members of the team killed, the Engineer had his right hand cut off by the Pyro Freak and was subsequently left to die among the corpses of his teammates. However, the Engineer managed to survive. Using his engineering skills, he constructed a partial exoskeleton suit and a prosthetic arm replacement. Becoming a cyborg fit for combat, he renamed himself Energineer and embarked on a lone mission to eliminate all evil TF2 Monsters. Behavior and Personality Energineer is a vigilante and he endeavors to dispense justice on his own. Consequently, he follows a strict, self-imposed code of conduct. He relentlessly pursues and eliminates other TF2 Freaks, but only if they commit heinous acts and threaten innocent people. He is also known to interfere in situations when a strong Freak attacks a much weaker one. Energineer refrains from ambushes and openly challenges his opponents. He despises dirty tricks. Moreover, he is normally unwilling to kill a Freak that has either been incapacitated or who has genuinely surrendered, but he will do so regardless if the enemy's evil deeds have been severe. Despite being a rightful person, Energineer is not actually on the side of good. He focuses solely on hunting evil TF2 Freaks, and he neither actively protects the citizen nor he helps good Freaks. He prefers to work alone. However, he may form a temporary alliance with a good Freak when he faces a powerful common enemy. Energineer is usually serious and determined. He frequently mocks his opponents in a mellow, sardonic manner. Powers and Abilities Thanks to his cybernetically enhanced body, Energineer can perform a technique called Jolt. It is a sudden, brief burst of speed that allows him to instantly move from one place to another. He usually uses it to dodge incoming attacks or to confuse his enemy. Another, slightly similar technique is Bolt, which lets Energineer and up to several pre-determined targets escape by teleporting them to a specific location. Energineer Manipulates Electricity, and he channels his elemental power through his Short Circuit. He can fire a rapid burst of energy bolts or shoot lightning which can either knock back, stun or shock and damage his opponent. He is able to readily adjust the intensity of the discharge to utilize it most effectively. Moreover, his Short Circuit also has a built-in rifle fitted into it. Energineer can use it to launch quick rapid-fire attacks on opponents and use either their defensive or evasive tactics to his advantage. Energineer is equipped with EMP shielding, and as a result he is resistant to electric attacks. Faults and Weaknesses *Energineer is a "fragile speedster", which means he has low durability and hence he needs to avoid all attacks. His RIG grants him only a basic level of protection. *He is a ranged fighter and as such he is at a big disadvantage when forced into melee combat. *Energineer's attacks are moderately strong at best and consequently he needs extended periods of time to inflict considerable damage to durable opponents. Trivia *SarisKhan combined his favorite color, elemental power and Team Fortress 2 class in order to create Energineer. Additionally, he was the first full-fledged Engineer TF2 Freak he made. Notable Videos ''Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *The Vigilante'' *''Frost Fight'' (Cameo) *''Arctic Assault'' *''Endgame'' Other *''CyborSpy's Attack'' *''Trailer: The RED Dominance'' (Cameo) Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Elementals Category:Engineers Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Freak Hunters Category:Gunners Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:PRL Team